Pritchett Tucker Family 50 Themes
by pandacookienom
Summary: 50 theme challenge, with Mitch, Cam, and Lily. Packed with fluff and adorableness. Enjoy, R&R!
1. Vocabulary

1. Vocabulary

"Daddy, there's a peculiar smell coming from the fridge." Lily said to Mitchell.

Mitchell raised hs eyebrows. "Where did you learn _that_ word?" He asked, smiling knowingly at Cameron.

"Daddy taught me it. He said it would expand my v..v..vocoobulary." She said, smiling at her parents.

Cameron laughed. "It's _vocabulary_, honey."

Lily looked at him in cofusion. "But that's what I said."


	2. Forbidden

2. Forbidden

"And as he walked into the forbidden forest, our hero knew that he may not come out alive. But he went on, into the forest of horror, where he knew he would surely-" "Cameron."

Cameron's story telling was interuppted by Mitchell, who didn't look too happy.

"What are you reading to our five year old? Some kind of freaky book about a forbidden forest? Seriously, Cam?" Mitchell asked, unamused.

Lily nodded.

"Okay, this 'forbidden forest' book is offically banned." Mitchell stopped.

"Er, forbidden." He chuckled and Cameron stood up to go find the book about fairy tales.


	3. Stormy

3. Stormy

Thunder cracked outside. For an autumn California day, it was unusually cool and dark. That should have been a hint not to go to the park.

But they still did. Next thing they knew, Mitchell, Cameron, and Lily were running through the parking lot while rain poured down.

Now they were in the car, and luckily, had towels.

As they drove home, Lily nervously watched the raindrops roll down her window.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Since Lily called both her fathers 'Daddy' it was a bit hard to tell who she was talking to, but it wasn't like she cared who answered.

"Honey, it's only a little rain." Mitchell said as he pulled up to the house.

He lifted her out of the car, and they spent the rest of the day watching Disney movies and eating strawberries.

And Lily didn't feel so scared anymore.


	4. Jealousy

4. Jealousy

Cameron didn't have feelings for Pepper.

But Pepper was jealous. Although he didn't show it, he was jealous of Mitchell.

He was jealous of his big family, his daughter, even his beard...

He also might have been jealous of Mitchell...because he had Cameron.

Yes, Pepper was _definetly_ jealous.


	5. Proposal

6. Proposal

"Hey, Cameron. Would you come out here a sec?" Mitchell called. He had set up a picnic as the sun set.

"Yes Mitche-" Cameron gasped. "The view from this hill is gorgeous!" He exclaimed, joining his boyfriend.

He turned around to pour himself some water and when he turned back, Mitchell was on one knee.

Mitchell said four words. No, not 'Will you marry me?"

"It's legal now, so..." That was all it took for Cameron to jump up and down screaming, "YES! YES!" And crying. He put the ring on his finger and whispered to Mitchell in the darkness.

"I love you."

**The weddding will be later in the story. Number 37 to be exact.**


	6. Anger

6. Anger

Cameron was still a little bit mad because of what Mitchell did on Mother's Day, so he decided to show Mitchell how it felt.

The next Mother's Day, Cameron made Mitchell breakfast in bed and had Lily bring in flowers.

Mitchell sat up in bed and happily ate the eggs Cameron brought. He stopped for a second.

"I know what you're trying to do, but it's not working. I can appreciate something nice done for me by my boyfriend. Even if it _is_ Mother's Day." Mitchell said.

"I'm sorry about last year." Cameron sighed. "But this year will be different, right?"

"Right."


	7. Nervous

7. Nervous

Mitchell, Cameron and Lily had gone to an amusement park called Pretty Princess Land.

It was mainly Lily's choice, if you couldn't tell.

Now she was dragging her parents to a taaaaaall rollercoaster that went into a catle.

Kind of like Thunder Mountain, but it's a princess castle.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" She yelled, trying to pull her fathers to the remarkably short line.

"Mitchell, I don't know about-" "Oh come on, it's only a roller coaster. And the line's really short." Mitchell tried to reassure Cameron. Cameron sighed and they got in line.

Before they knew it, they were getting strapped into a pink sparkly roller coaster car.

It started to move and Cameron swallowed. He looked down. The roller coaster stopped. And suddenly, there was a huge drop.

"AAAAH!" Cameron and Mitchell screamed. Lily laughed. When they got to the end of the drop, Mitchell and Cameron were laughing too.

"See, Cam? There was no reason to be nervous."


	8. Dirt

8. Dirt

"Come on! Let's go!" Lily said, dragging Mitchell and Cameron through the parking lot.

"Slow down Lily. The playground isn't going anywhere..." Cameron said.

Lily suddenly let go of her daddies' hands and ran to the slide.

Lily went down the slide, falling into the dirt and coating her shirt in it.

"Dad! Daddy! Look what happened." She said.

"Oh no. Let's go home." Mitchell said, taking Lily by the hand and motioning for Cameron to follow.

Cameron laughed. "At least she didn't ask you to go down with her." He said to Mitchell.


End file.
